


And life no longer than thy love will stay　人生苦短而汝愛長存

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jim commits suicide, Jim is gone, M/M, Post-Five Year Mission, Suicide, Suicide Notes, melancholia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：主要角色死亡／AU／憂鬱症／通篇沉重／OOC一定／不保證有續集，但有續集會是另類HE／篇名與內文的詩都是莎士比亞的十四行詩大綱：五年任務結束半年後的某一天，Jim被發現泡在鮮紅的浴缸中，死了。醫生去認屍時，只能無言以對。Jim已無家人，雖然幾年前McCoy與Jim成為法律上的家人，但那是為了照顧Jim，免得他又出了什麼亂子時，沒有人能夠幫他簽同意書。可是沒想到Jim趁他不注意，自殺死了，在Spock的家。Spock跟Jim正式在一起也就半年的時間，這半年內Jim看起來比以往快樂很多，卻沒想到竟然還會發生這樣的事。McCoy責怪Spock，Spock則是不了解為什麼會發生這樣的事情。後來Spock整理Jim的遺物，發現了他給自己的信，才知道他的心中有許多創傷。Spock開始後悔沒有好好珍惜，他覺得自己本有機會可能挽回Jim的。然而Bones很清楚知道，這無解。當然中文翻譯跟英文原詩是有點落差的，但就這樣吧！





	1. Jim

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：Jim的成長過程中有很多不為人知的傷痛，在過去沒有人相信他說的，直到他遇見Pike跟Bones。他看心理醫師，也偷偷吃藥控制，情況算是往樂觀方面發展。他跟Spock的關係一開始也是淡如水，雖然開始時被他攻擊了自己的最痛處（父親死亡），但他有Bones跟Pike的支持，還是撐過去了。後來，透過相處，他知道自己愛上Spock。可是事情絕對沒有這麼輕易就放過他。Pike被Khan殺死了，Jim也被Marcus利用，被Khan羞辱等等的。他死了，又活了。自那時起，他就為自己的未來，預先畫下句點。

 

But do thy worst to steal thyself away,  
For term of life thou art assured mine;  
And life no longer than thy love will stay,  
For it depends upon that love of thine.  
Then need I not to fear the worst of wrongs,  
When in the least of them my life hath end.  
I see a better state to me belongs  
Than that which on thy humour doth depend:  
Thou canst not vex me with inconstant mind,  
Since that my life on thy revolt doth lie.  
O what a happy title do I find,  
Happy to have thy love, happy to die!  
  But what's so blessed-fair that fears no blot?  
  Thou mayst be false, and yet I know it not.

_（William Shakespeare）_

 

* * *

 

My Dear：

 

人生苦短，而你的愛長存我心。原諒我將這份愛帶走，在變質前，讓我自私地，將你的愛牢牢地、用自己的方式保存永久。生命短暫，而你的愛與我將長相伴。

 

當你看到這封信時，我已經悄然遠去。以這樣的方式結束，我想，也許除了我自己，沒有人能夠接受。只是，我已經不能承受更多。也許你不知道，但在我有限的生命裡，我從未想過自己能夠活到這麼久。遇到Chris以前，我嘗試過幾次自殺，最終都告失敗。我是在醫院醒來時遇見Chris的。他找到了我，然後給了我一線希望。

 

不過希望這種東西，畢竟是抽象的。在我的生命裡，從來沒有一樣東西是我能夠抓得牢的。不過，抓不抓得牢，如今也都無所謂了。我知道我即將遠行，到達一個未至之境。

 

這個世界是很令人困苦的。天地不仁，以萬物為芻狗。我則是芻狗中的芻狗。雖則為芻狗，卻也有所求。Chris給了我這個機會，讓我能夠完成夢想。然而他死了，他離開了我。那種頓失至親的痛，我還不曾在我母親身上感受過。我真的愛Chris，我真的愛他，他比真正的親人還親。

 

我從未想過自己能夠如此冷靜地寫這封信。也許是已知自己即將遠行，再無煩惱可禁錮我的關係吧？我原來並不想寫什麼的，我想讓我的遠行就成為一件普通的事，成為宇宙的一粟塵埃。可是，我想我欠你與Bones一個道歉與一個交代。所以，我還是寫了這封信。

 

這是在Chris死了、我復生之後就決定的。你們不用自責，因為我老早就決定了。只是後來，我決定推延，推延到今天。是的，我把五年任務當作一個餞行。而我要珍惜在太空冒險的時光，這是Chris給我的機會，也是我的願望。一月四日，是一切的開端。所以，我選擇這個日子，讓一切回到原點。

 

你永遠不會知道，只是投一粒小石，也能在湖面興起偌大的漣漪。我過往的一切，都是一顆顆小石，如同暴雨，最終打亂我的心湖。有人說過「你為何要放在心上呢？」或是「為什麼我都沒碰過，這些事情都給你碰了？」、「少騙人了，怎麼可能發生這種事情？」、「你又不是女生，少來了！」、「發生這種事情，是不是你哪裡做得不對？你也有問題吧？」……

 

我嘗試告訴別人，然而卻得到這樣的回應……漸漸地，我不說了。在成長的過程裡，不知道經歷過多少這樣的事情。於是我不再說了，為的，只是保護自己。

 

這些話語，如今仍刺痛著我；然而，都已經無關緊要了。

 

宇宙，是我最喜歡的地方。宇宙是我真正的家，也許是我真正的歸屬。在浩瀚無垠的星空裡，沒有夢魘，沒有傷悲。然而這一切總有結束的一天。我們雖然在一起了，可是我一定會先你一步離去。人生是如此短暫，在我的生命裡已歷經了太多的痛。你終將離開我，或是我終將離開你，而我又要如何承受失去你？我又如何能忍受，想著你為我的死而承受孤寂？而我也無法忍受，萬一有天Bones先我而去，我又該如何反應？我重要的人總是先我一步離去，我又如何能夠再次承受？每每想到這裡，我就心痛難當，再不能忍。

 

生命中有太多遺憾與傷害，早一點，晚一點，有什麼不一樣呢？在我們的感情變質以前，我要緊緊抓牢，絕不放手。所以，我決定結束，終結一切。因此，我已經有好幾年沒有服藥了。因為那些抗憂鬱的藥物讓我頭腦混沌、無情無感。然而我知道自己將要遠行，那些恐懼與焦慮又有什麼關係呢？唯一抱歉的，就是我辜負了Bones：我又沒有確實服藥了。

 

再見了。我即將遠行，也許，哪天我們還會再見面吧？我不知道死後有沒有世界，然而也許，在那裏我們能夠再見。哪怕要等上你一百年或兩百年，我都會等。如果真有死後的世界，我會等候。然而如果你不希望，在你身後便不要來尋我，我也沒有關係。

 

**_再見。你太珍貴而我無法擁有。_ **

**_而你大概也知曉明瞭。_ **

 

**_若非你的同意，我如何能夠擁有你？_ **

**_我如何能夠擁有你？_ **

 

**_若說我們的關係是場誤會，_ **

**_那麼在誤會解開之後，你將離我而去。_ **

 

**_我們之間，猶如大夢一場。_ **

**_在夢裡，我是王；夢醒時分，打回原樣。_ **

 

因你太過珍貴，而我如何能夠將你擁有？所以，在夢醒之前，我決定結束一切。再見了，我的愛人。再見了，我的朋友。我是你的，也將永遠是你的。

Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果文中有前後邏輯不通的地方，請想像：Jim因為憂鬱症的關係已經腦子不清楚了。  
> 後面那段詩句是隨譯自  
> Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing,  
> And like enough thou know'st thy estimate,  
> The charter of thy worth gives thee releasing;  
> My bonds in thee are all determinate.  
> For how do I hold thee but by thy granting?  
> And for that riches where is my deserving?  
> The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting,  
> And so my patent back again is swerving.  
> Thy self thou gavest, thy own worth then not knowing,  
> Or me to whom thou gav'st it else mistaking;  
> So thy great gift, upon misprision growing,  
> Comes home again, on better judgement making.  
> Thus have I had thee, as a dream doth flatter,  
> In sleep a king, but waking no such matter.  
> （William Shakespeare）


	2. Spock

_No, Time, thou shalt not boast that I do change:_

_Thy pyramids built up with newer might_

_To me are nothing novel, nothing strange;_

_They are but dressings of a former sight._

_Our dates are brief, and therefore we admire_

_What thou dost foist upon us that is old,_

_And rather make them born to our desire_

_Than think that we before have heard them told._

_Thy registers and thee I both defy,_

_Not wondering at the present nor the past;_

_For thy records and what we see doth lie,_

_Made more or less by that continual haste._

_This I do vow, and this shall ever be:_

_I will be true, despite thy scythe and thee._

_（WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE）_

 

* * *

 

_Thy bosom is endeared with all hearts,_

_Which I by lacking have supposed dead;_

_And there reigns Love, and all Love's loving parts,_

_And all those friends which I thought buried._

_How many a holy and obsequious tear_

_Hath dear religious love stol'n from mine eye,_

_As interest of the dead, which now appear_

_But things removed that hidden in thee lie!_

_Thou art the grave where buried love doth live,_

_Hung with the trophies of my lovers gone,_

_Who all their parts of me to thee did give,_

_That due of many now is thine alone:_

_Their images I loved, I view in thee,_

_And thou (all they) hast all the all of me._

_（WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE）_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spock躺在床上。

 

一個黑色齊瀏海的瓦肯人跟一名金色短髮的青年並著肩，坐在床旁靜靜地陪伴他。

 

Spock知道，自己的時間不多了，

 

多年前，他就像當年那個年長的自己一樣，意外穿越到了過去，到了另一條時間線上。在這裡，他致力於幫助憂鬱症病患，並且協助改善許多心理治療項目及大眾觀念，甚至也幫助立法與修法，令許多事情得到了保障。

 

這裡是一個比他自己的時間線更加友善的地方。想到這裡，他幾乎沒有什麼可以遺憾的了。他唯一遺憾的，就是自己無法與自己的Jim走完一生。

 

但是這裡的Spock跟Jim可以。他們最終走到了一起，他們結婚了，過著幸福的日子。

 

如果當年，他多多注意Jim，也許這也是他的生活。不過，Jim已經離開一百五十年了。而他，身處不同時空，倘若死後有世界，他能夠找到他的Jim嗎？

 

這是他的遺憾。

 

然而，看著一旁的璧人，Spock心裡感到一陣溫暖。

 

外頭的日光逐漸增強，窗外照進的白光不斷在他眼裡放大，放大……

 

他看到一頭燦爛金髮。

 

那個他再熟悉不過的背影。

 

Spock朝那人走去，越來越近，越來越近。

 

就在幾步之遙，那人轉過身來。

 

那雙湛藍色的明眸以及微笑中透露的皓齒，都讓他心顫動。

 

那人伸出手，而Spock牽住他的手。

 

拉近彼此距離。

 

那人靠在他的胸上，柔柔道：「我終於等到你了。」

 

「我也終於找到你了。」

 

「還疼嗎？」他看著那手腕上的傷痕。

 

「有你在，我怎麼會疼？」

 

微笑。

 

病床旁的兩人看著離去的Spock，嘆息。

 

金髮青年淚腺發達，不住哭泣。

 

而黑髮瓦肯人則是在Spock的遺體上看到了讓他不可思議的狀況——Spock原來不苟言笑的臉，竟不知何故，在死後襲上一抹幸福的微笑。

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局參考：Somewhere In Time 結尾


End file.
